


Save a Will, ride a Hannibal

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Digital Art, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Some old bondage drawing made for Hannivalcreative





	Save a Will, ride a Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> My last pic for #justfuckmeup of @hannibalcreative, with Hannibal and Alana. I like to think both Alana and Hannibal switch their positions to spice their sex life…And this time was Alana’s turn. AwA Hannibal wouldn’t admit it, but he’s totally pleased at her showing as much initiative in the bedroom as in life.
> 
> Of course he would give her some critique or two for her “dominatrix’”s attitude in the aftercare.


End file.
